QueenOfYoutube!
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Hinata is this crazy random hyper bubbly girl on youtube, and in real life she's just a quiet meek shy girl trying 2survive highschool! But what happens when all of her friends get suspened except 1 of them? And what's with this new guy? GaaHinaSasu! R&R!
1. Merging

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen of YouTube.**

**Chpt.1**

**Merging.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata just turned up her radio as she set up her video camera. She loved video taping her self for YouTube. On YouTube she was known as **xxOneLovexx** and it was true. She did have only **one** love, and that, was YouTube. She just set up the camera so it was directly shooting the middle of the bedroom. She started recording. "Okay." She said. "Hello my fellow youtubers I was just wondering if you'll like to see me dance!" She announced as she got up out of the chair.

"Let's see what's on the radio today!" She said as she turned on the radio loudly. At first it was just the d.j's talking then a song came on. "Yes!" She screamed. "I **love** this song!" She yelled as the music came on. When the music started playing she decided to sing along. "I guess I just lost my husband and I don't know where he went!" She started doing the cabbage patch.

"So I'm going to drink my money! I'm not gonna pay his rent!" She kept dancing. "I got a brand new attitude that I'm going to wear tonight! I'm going to get in trouble! I wanna start a fight!" She kept singing and dancing. She was now on the bed and jumping.

* * *

**Downstairs:**

Alot of people didn't know this but Underneath Hinata's room was Neji's and he just so happened to be having a friend over. "What the hell Neji?!" A guy with pale skin and raven colored hair yelled. "Is someone getting killed upstairs?" He asked as all he heard was running and pounding on the roof.

"Huh?" Neji just glanced over to him. "No?" He looked at him strangely. "It's just my cousin making one of her dumb videos as usual." He said non-chalantly. "Just ignore the sound, you'll get used to it." He said.

"Cousin?" He said a bit interested all of a sudden. Neji just stared at him as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't go there Sasuke." He said.

"Go where?" He said innocently.

"You know where." He said. "This is my cousin Sasuke, and I **don't** want her to be one of your _hump_ and _dumps_. Got it!?" He said in a serious tone as he glared at his friend that was sitting on his bed.

"Wow Neji, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. "And don't worry, if she's **your** cousin. Ugh!" He got shivers. "Who knows what kind of mug she's got on her." He said insultingly. Neji just glared at him again. Sasuke smirked. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked.

"Upstairs, first door on the_ left_." He said emphasizing the 'left' part.

"Got it!" he said and got up.

* * *

**Upstairs:**

"You never cared! You weren't there! You never were! But that's not fair!" Hinata had been singing and dancing for about 3:00 mins total none stop. "I gave you life! I gave my all! You weren't there! YOU LET ME FALL!!!" She was up against the wall and slid down. "I'm singing so what! I'm still a rock star!"

* * *

**Staircase:**

Sasuke just walked up stairs till he reached the hall. "Okay, Neji said left. But what would happen if I went right?" He said to himself as he reached for the door on the right.

* * *

**Hinata:**

"Badadaddada da DAAAAAA!" She sang.

"Whoa...." Someone said.

* * *

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke reached for the door but decided not to. He just turned and reached for the left door instead when suddenly someone started screaming. "What the hell!?!" He cursed out loud as he burst open the right door. All he saw was a beautiful pale girl, average height, pearl like eyes and, long shoulder length indigo hair. He also saw a boy in the window who had frightened her.

"Kiba!" She yelled "What are y-you doing!!!" She said frustrated as she threw the pillow at the boy in the window.

"Sorry!" He said with a grin. "I called you but you didn't answer!" He said with an obvious tone. He then glanced over towards Sasuke. "Who's that?" He asked. "Your _boyfriend_." He said a bit peeved. Hinata just looked at him oddly like he was crazy.

She then just turned around and standing there was Sasuke. In Hinata's mind she was freaked but kind of happy. This tall pale guy with this dark raven hair, and dark black eyes were staring **directly** at her. After a certain point only one thing went threw her head and that was---- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" ----to scream.

All of a sudden Neji appeared in the door way and he looked to be out of breath. "Hinata!" He yelled out "What's wro---" He stopped and looked at Sasuke as his eyes narrowed. "I told you left! _**LEEEEEEEEEEEFT!**_" He yelled a bit irritated.

"I know! I **went** _leeeeeeeft_!" He said mimicking Neji. "But I herd her scream and came in!" He said defending himself. "It was him who didn't go left!" Neji anime sweat dropped. "Oh and Neji" He said and paused "one more thing." He started off. "Not to shabby." He said and looked at Hinata. "Not shabby at _all_" He said and bit his bottom lip.

"Out!" Neji ordered. Sasuke just shrugged and went out but he just looked at Hinata and winked. She just blushed, Neji shot her a look. "What's _that_ doing here?" He asked looking towards Kiba. Hinata just shrugged as well. "Out!" Neji commanded. Kiba just groaned and left. "Close the window!" He yelled. Kiba groaned again and closed it.

Hinata just smiled then her eyes widened. "M-My video!" She screamed as she pushed the stop on the clip. "Phew!" She said. She just glanced at Neji. "Wh-what?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as he left and shut the door. She just shrugged at went back to the computer and uploaded the clip.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Hinata just woken up bright and early to check her YouTube and see if she had gotten any reviews on her video. She had. Hinata had gotten over 100 comments just over night. She began to read them all. Her eyes just widened. None of them was about her singing or dancing, it was about everything that happened after that!?! One read **'OMG! That guy in the back! HOTTIE HOT HOTTIE!'** or one read **'Holy Crap! When I saw that guy come threw your window! Shiiiiiiiit! That's something to scream about!'** or something like this **'I said left! I went leeeeeeeft! Hilarious!'** Hinata just slapped her forehead. She could not believe this.

All of a sudden the phone started ringing. She just sat there looking up funny videos to watch. And the phone just rang, and rang, **and** rang. Hinata's eyebrow raised as she glared at the phone. "Neji!!!!" She yelled. No answer. "Ugh!" She groaned as she reached for the phone. "Wh-What?" She said a bit irritated.

_"Well hello to you too?"_ Someone said with a short laugh.

Hinata gasped. She had recognized the voice from yesterday. "I-I am s-sorry!" She said. "I-I didn't kn-know it was y-you!" She apologized. He just chuckled. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

_"This is Neji's cousin right?"_ He asked.

"Y-yeah...." She mumbled.

_"I'm Sasuke."_ He said.

"H-Hinata." She responded with. He just chuckled again.

_"That's a cute name."_ He said. Hinata blushed. _"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" _He asked with some curiosity.

"Ge-getting ready fo-for school, a-and ch-checking my vi-videos." She said.

_"That's kool. Neji had told me you make videos." _He said. Hinata blushed; she was going to have to kill Neji later. _"What school do you go to?"_ He asked her. She just bit her lip. Should she tell him, or not? She was confused but decided to tell him.

"Konaho Leaf Prep." She mumbled. She was so surprised that she had done it without a stutter.

_"Really? Me too!"_ He said surprisingly. _"What grade are you in?"_ He asked.

"T-tenth." She stuttered out.

_"Me too!" He said. "Who's your homeroom?" He asked._

"Ku-Kureni. J3" She said.

_"Really? Mine is Kakashi G3. Aren't our classes across from one another?" He asked._

"Ye-yeah...." She stuttered. She thought it was weird that she had never noticed him before since there classes are across from one another. She knew Mr. Kakashi's class was across from her but all she knew was that Sakura and Naruto were in it. In her class she has her two best friends Kiba, and Shino. In the class next to hers were her friend Temari and her brothers. Her youngest brother was a cutie pie, but she would never admit it.

And next to Mr. Kakashi's class is Mr. Asuma's class. They're one of the many advanced classes. But one of the most **advanced **classes is the one in the middle of those classes. That class was her cousin Neji's class. He was in the K-pod and his teacher was Guy. He had Tenten and Lee in his class. When he would bring them over from time to time it was always quite enjoying and entertaining. "I-I'm sorry bu-but did you ca-call for my co-cousin?" She asked confusingly.

_"Huh?"_ He said. _"Oh yea! I guess I forgot"_ He said with a laugh. Hinata blushed, his laugh was so suttle and addicting, she just wanted to hear it more and more after he would laugh. _"Is he awake?" _He asked.

"Y-yeah." She said in a quiet voice. "Ho-hold on." She said as she put down the phone and went to Neji's room to get him. "Neji." She said as she ran down the staircase to his room. Hinata herd alot of muffled noise but didn't really paid attention to it. She just opened the door any way. Her eyes widened and heat ran to her face as soon as she had opened the door.

Her mouth was opened because all she could see was a half naked Tenten putting on her pants. They must not have noticed since they acted like whatever. Hinata just closed the door half way and watched as Neji passed her, her close as she opened the window. He just kissed her on the cheek as she left. Hinata just breathed and knocked on the door. "Yes?" He said.

"S-Sasuke is on the ph-phone." She stuttered out.

"Alright then." He said non-chalantly. She could hear him pick it up; she ran up stairs and hung up the phone.

* * *

**AnHourOrSoLater:**

Hinata walked in aimlessly into school not really paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden she bumped into someone's back dropping her books. "O-Oh!" She said as she knelt down. "S-sorry." she said as she picked up her books.

"You better be." Someone said in an irritated voice. Hinata just bit her lip a bit scared but that voice sounded rather familiar? She just looked up and saw that it was Sasuke. A blush just crossed her face as she stared at him. He had noticed her staring then glanced towards her. It had taken him awhile to notice it was her but he eventually did. "What." He said rather harshly as his friends started to take notice of her.

She just fumbled around with her fingers unsure of what to say. "H-Hi..." She said in a low voice. He just smiled lightly until one of his friends nudged him in the back. His smile faded and glanced towards his friends as the stared at her strangely. He just breathed inwardly and then glanced at her. He just raised his eyebrow in confusion and rolled his eyes as he walked off. Hinata just stared at him shockingly. Why did he just suddenly change his facial reactions? First he was happy to see her and now he was disgusted? Hinata was **so** confused.

She just walked into her class room and sat in the back next to Kiba and Shino. "Okay class!" Kureni said as she walked into the class room. "All _six_ classes, yes including advanced ones will be merging!" She announced non chalantly.

"Wait!" Kiba yelled. "You said 'six' classes. Please say that doesn't mea---" Kureni cut him off.

"Yes Kiba that does mean we're also merging with Mr. Orachimaru's class." The whole class groaned. "I don't know why everyone's complaining. Mr. Orachimaru is a **very** nice man." She said in his defense. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Well I know he might be a little weird...."

"A _little_!!!" Kiba exclaimed. "He's completely **deranged!**" Everyone in class laughed. Miss Kureni just rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining and get over it. Everyone get up, grave your stuff and form a line outside the class." She said as she graved her purse.

All the classes just lined up outside as the teachers talked. Hinata just glanced over at the class across from hers and it was Sasuke's. She blushed as she saw him talking to his friends. One of them noticed her staring at him and nudged him. They pointed at her and now they all were just staring at her. It had taken Hinata a bit to register them staring.

She hadn't realized her staring at him so quickly tried to play it off. "G-Gaara!" She yelled out since their class was next to Sasuke. Gaara just turned his head around slowly and glanced towards the voice that called him. A blush came upon his face when he saw it was Hinata. Gaara had thought Hinata was the most beautifulest girl he had ever met. Hinata and Gaara were introduced when they were twelve in seventh grade by his older sister. Now their both fifteen, sophomores, and the closes of friends.

Gaara just smiled lightly and waved back. Sasuke and his group of clones just turned their attention over to Gaara. Sasuke just glared at him. Temari had been watching Gaara the whole time so when she saw Sasuke glaring at her little brother it pissed her _off_. "Hey you!" She yelled towards Sasuke. "Why don't you and all your_ wannabe__,_ scene friends get your **nasty **poser eyes _**off**_ my brother!?!" She yelled towards them.

All their eyes just narrowed towards Temari. "Hey you man!" The one with the pink hair called off. "Why don't you and your fake, poser, punk brothers get a life!?!" She cackled. Temari just rolled her eyes at the 'man' comment. She knew her attitude could be a bit mannish and her wardrobe as well. But underneath the clothes, is something you could _never_ mistake for a man. She just thought _'what ever'_, rolled her eyes and flipped them off.

Hinata did a light smile with a tiny giggle at Temari's gesture. That finger....was her favorite. Temari just walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug. "What's up my little happy go lucky emo punk goth kid?" Temari said rather loudly towards Hinata. Hinata just blushed and smiled.

"I-I'm not a li-little ha-happy go lu-lucky emo punk go-goth k-kid Temari!" She said with an obvious tone. "Li-little. Yes. E-everything else you sa-said. No." She said innocently. Temari just laughed and gave Hinata another hug. Gaara and Kankaru had finally decided to come over to where they were standing. Hinata just gave Kankaru a hug, and Gaara a really warm smile and wave. She was awkward when she came around guys she liked.

"Man!" Kankaru yelled. "I **hate** all those wannabe emo punk scene kids!" He said rather loudly. "Freaking posers think they're all hardcore because they have some colored pants from hot topic!" He yelled. Hot topic was one of Hinata, Gaara, Kankaru, and Temari's favorite stores, but suddenly since the preps started shopping there its just has been over run with wannabe's who don't listen to the _actual _bands of the shirts they wear and the _actual_ music that they play. "I **swear** I just want to knock one of them out!" He yelled.

"Now, now Kankaru, that's not the way to solve your problems." Someone had said from behind them. Everyone had just turned around and right behind them was this big group of seniors. Hinata smiled when she had seen a friend from her child hood. Itachi Uchiha. The one who had spoken was Deidra; he was one of Kankaru's many art friends from drama. "So tell us, what is your problem today?" He asked as everyone tuned in to listen. (Eavesdrop)

"Just some freaking scene wannabe's trying to mad dog Gaara that's all." He said non chalantly but you could hear the anger and irritation in his voice.

"I see." Deidra said. "And which one would that be?" He asked curiously.

"That one." He said. "That _**thing**_ right there." He said pointing at Sasuke. All the seniors had started coughing when they noticed who he was pointing at. Hinata and them just stared at their older peers strangely and from their awkward and random coughing. "What's wrong?" Kankaru asked noticing something was off.

"Well let's just say we know his brother....." An averaged height man with a swirl _shirt_ and _glasses_ said.

"And who's that?' Temari asked budding into the conversation.

"That would be---" The guy with the swirl like wardrobe was cut off.

"**Me.**" Itachi said pretty sternly. "I swear my little brother can not go _one_ day with out bugging one of my friends." He said with a groan. "I'll settle this." He announced. "Sasuke!" He yelled to the big group of posers and wannabe's. Sasuke looked shocked to see his older brother addressing him during school and in public. "Get you non existent _ass_ over here **now**!" He said with a serious tone. Sasuke just walked over trying to look 'cool' in front of his friends. And as soon as he was in Itachi's reach he flicked him on the head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He cursed loudly. "What was that for?!" He asked/demanded.

"For bugging my friends." Itachi said non-chalantly.

"Like _**who**_!?!" Sasuke asked rather irritated.

"Them." Itachi said motioning over to Hinata's group. Hinata just blushed when Sasuke had made eye contact. This gesture did _not_ go unnoticed. Gaara's face turned red with anger as he glared rather deathly towards Sasuke. Kankaru had also done the same. Hinata was like a little sister to him and does _**not**_ what her getting hurt from the likes of _him_.

"Oh..." Sasuke said as he saw Hinata. He had no clue that she had connections to his older brother. "_Sorry_ then" He said sarcastically towards his brother. His brother just rolled his eyes. Itachi graved Sasuke by the arm and dragged him to a corner far away so his friends won't hear.

"Watch yourself." He said with a threatening voice. "If you so as lay a _**hand**_ on the Hyuuga's head, your dead **meat**." He threatened. Sasuke just looked at his brother with shock; he never knew that his older brother had a _thing_ for the Hyuuga girl. "If you even _think_ what I know you think with those hood rats of yours that you call your _girlfriends_ then **think**" He flicked him on the head. "Again!" Sasuke just smacked Itachi's hand.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I don't go for girls that **you** like." He said with an obvious tone. "Plus, you only fall for girls that are _quiet_, **shy**, and that are **cold** _fishes_!" He said as he turned around and walked off. Itachi just turned around and shook his head. Will his little brother ever learn?

* * *

**20mins Later:**

"Okay my youthful children! We have come to a conclusion of what kids are going to **what** class!" Guy announced. "If I call your name! Go over to your new teacher! Miss. Anko!" He yelled while making a pose. "First! Uzamaki Naruto!" Naruto jumped up with happiness. "Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru just lazily walked over next to Naruto. "Hyuuga!!!! Neji!!!" He yelled. Neji just walked over to Anko's class while twitching at his strange teacher.

"Uchiha! Itachi! Uchiha Sasuke!" He said. Both of the Uchiha brothers just stared at one another and groaned. "Sabaku No Gaara!" Gaara's eyes widened as he just glared at Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura!" Sakura squealed as she ran over to Sasuke's side. "Inzuka Kiba! Tobi! Deidra! Hidan! Aburame Shino! Sabaku No Temari! Sai! Chouji! Yamanaka Ino! Sasori! Sabaku No Kankaru! Kisame!" They all just got up and walked over towards Anko. She just smiled friendly. "Rock Lee!" He yelled.

Lee just jumped up and ran over to Guy. "Oh teacher! It was such an honor to be in the same class as you with your youthfulness!!!" He yelled as he hugged his teacher. Anime tears slid down Mr. Guys face as he hugged Lee back. "I will miss you with **all** of my youthfulness!" He 'cried'.

"It was an honor as well my youthful apprentice!" He yelled. "But go!" He said covering his face. "I can't stand to see you leave!" He said as Lee anime sobbed over to Anko's class. "And last but not least...." He read the last name. "Hyuuga Hinata!" He announced walking away. "And the rest of you are with Mr. Orachimaru!" Everyone else groaned.

* * *

**10mins Later:**

Everyone in the class just went and sat down in the first seats they could find. "Hello class." Miss Anko said in a sweet voice. No one knew much about her other then she taught the bad kids, and when people say bad kids they mean the kids that will pull-a-knife-out-on-you-for-just-asking-them-for-the-_time_ bad kids. "I am your teacher.....Miss Anko." She was a total sweet heart. How could she be the teacher of such a rough class?

"So you're our teacher?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." She said innocently. "And it will be my hon---" Naruto cut her off.

"When do we go to break?" He asked curiously. Miss Anko twitched and walked over to his desk. She suddenly bought out this **huge** ruler from out of nowhere and broke his desk in two. Naruto just stared at her mouth opened gasping.

"DO NOT TALK WHILE IM TALKING!" She yelled. "CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" She yelled. Naruto shut his mouth quickly. "Alright **maggots** I'm here to whip you sorry warts into shape!" Every one just stared at her shockingly. "If I so long as hear **one** _little_ peep from _**anyone**_! You're _**dead**_." She said threateningly. Everyone in class just gulped. "Okay then!" She shouted. "I hope we all can get along and be the _best_ of friends!" She said cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

**AnHourLater:**

-**Riiiiiiiing!!!!!-**

As soon as everyone heard the bell everyone rushed out of the class as fast as they could. After ten minutes of running everyone realized that they all were going no where. Hinata was the first to realize it. "G-guys?" She said while running. No one paid attention to her. "G-Guys!" She said louder. Everyone ignored her. She just groaned and stopped running. "GUYS!!!" She yelled. Everyone stopped and look at her. She just blushed from embarrassment. "Wh-where are we g-going?" She asked. Everyone just looked at her oddly then at each other. No one knew.

"The weird girls right everyone!" Sakura yelled. "Let's go to lunch!" She announced. Naruto practically _swooned_ at her feet.

"Wow Sakura!" He said amazed. "You're **so** smart!" He said while he followed her into the cafeteria.

"Wow......" Temari said. "That's a gag moment." Everyone laughed. Sasuke just glanced towards Hinata. She just blushed when she saw him staring at her. He mouthed the words 'hi' she smiled and mouthed them back. He just smiled the tiniest of smiles and walked off into the cafeteria.

"Come on Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Lunch time!" He said with his huge grin of his. Hinata just smiled and nodded.

"Luuuuuunch!!!!!!" They all yelled "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" They all just ran in. Hinata giggled.

"C'mon Hinata." Gaara said as he reached for Hinata's hand. But he froze and pulled his back. "Le-lets go to lunch." He said. Hinata nodded as they walked into the cafeteria after everyone else. Their eyes widened, as soon as they walked in a body just went flying in front of them.

"Ima kill him!" Kankaru yelled. All the seniors held him back. Suddenly Temari jumped on the guy.

"I'll kill him!" She yelled as she started to strangle the guy. Teachers just graved Temari and took her and Kankaru to the office with them yelling and kicking to get released. Gaara and Hinata started to really focus on the scene in front of them. **Everyone** was fighting!

"Wh-what happened?" Hinata asked towards Gaara. He just shrugged. Suddenly all you heard was screaming. Shikamaru was holding onto Ino who was dragging Sakura by her hair across the cafeteria floor as she was being dragged by Shikamaru from the waist. All the seniors just stared at each other while they watched the sophomores fight.

"Who's the pig now billboard brow!!!" Ino yelled.

"Ino let go!" Shikamaru yelled as he dragged them. _'All this weight I'm carrying is so troublesome!'_ He thought to himself.

"Don't touch Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Ino.

"Don't touch Ino!" Chouji yelled as he rammed into Naruto making him fly backwards.

Chouji and Naruto started fighting. Hinata and Gaara just carefully walked over to where the seniors were sitting. "What's going on?" Gaara asked as he and Hinata sat down at the table with them. They just stared at Gaara confusingly. "The fight?' He asked. They all just 'oh(ed)'

"It all started after we all walked into the cafeteria when you and Hinata were still outside." Deidra said.

* * *

**FlashBack:**

_"Luuuuuunch!!!!!!" They all yelled "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" They all just ran in_._ Hinata giggled__._

_All the seniors just walked in and sat at their table while everyone sat at theirs. Suddenly a guy walked over to Temari's table which __**currently**__ sat her, Kankaru, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Temari just looked at him as he smiled. This guy came from the table across from theirs which currently sat Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. "What?" She asked._

_"You're a girl right?" He asked. Sakura and them snickered._

_"Yes....." Temari said. "Why?" She asked like she didn't know._

_"Nothing, it's just that you have some _**huge**_ melons. That's all." He said with a smile and turned around. Temari got ticked off._

_"What you say!?!" She yelled as she turned him around as she choked him with his collar._

_"Your melons! They're HUGE!" He said. "But not as huge as that weird ugly girl with those water melons strapped to her chest." He said with a smirk. All you could hear was Sakura's cackle._

_"You're dead....." Kankaru mumbled__._

_"Yep...." Temari mumbled with a nod._

_"What?" He asked._

_"YOU'RE DEAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!"_

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

"So......" Gaara started off. "That's what happened?" He asked.

"Yea." Deidra said.

"Pretty much." Itachi finished. "Except you didn't mention what happened between Sakura and Ino." Itachi said.

"Huh? OOOOOHHHHHH! I didn't see that one! You tell it!" He said.

"Okay." He shrugged. Gaara and Hinata sighed. Hinata just crossed her hands over her chest. She's never felt so violated in her life!

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Sakura just laughed hysterically. "Look at all the freaks fight!" She yelled. "It's hilarious!!!!" She just kept cackling that horrid laugh of hers. Ino twitched furiously._

_"Shut it Sakura! Your laugh is starting to sound like a dying cow being attacked by a cat!" Ino yelled and her. Sakura stopped laughing and glared towards Ino._

_"What you say pig!" Sakura yelled as she stomped over to where Ino was sitting at and slammed her hands on the table._

_"You herd me!" She yelled as she stood up as well kicking back her chair and slamming her hands on the table as well._

_"Ino....." Shikamaru said slowly. "Stop being so troublesome, and don't do anything you'll regret...." He told her. Ino's facial appearance softened a bit._

_"Oh __**shut**__**up**__!" Sakura yelled towards Shikamaru._

_"Don't talk that way to my best friend!" Chouji yelled at her._

_"Shut up fat boy!" Sakura yelled. Ino's face hardened._

_This happened so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Ino went under the table, was directly touching Sakura with her whole body, fist flying in the air and collided __**directly**__ into Sakura's face as in slow motion. Everyone froze as Sakura's head snapped backwards. When her head went back Ino graved her by the shirt bringing her forward again while punching her in the face. Ino had missed the second time so her fist flew behind Sakura's head._

_Sakura took this to her advantage. She aimed her fist directly into Ino's stomach. Ino gasped as Sakura pulled her fist back. But when Ino's fist had missed Sakura's face and went behind her she found this to be a great opportunity to really make her suffer. When Ino's hand came flying back she graved a hold of Sakura's hair twirling her around while Ino held onto her hair while pounding her fist onto her head. Shikamaru thought it was enough and ran over and graved Ino by the waist lifting her up._

_When he did that, Ino yanked Sakura's hair really hard making her loose balance and fall. So while Shikamaru's trying to get Ino _away_ from the fight, Ino was bringing the __**fight **_with_ her. Sakura just screamed her head off while she kicked and yelled. Ino just grinded her teeth and did not loosen her grip for __**anything**__._

* * *

**End of flashback:**

"And that's what happened between Sakura and Ino." Itachi said non chalantly. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

Gaara and Hinata just stared at each other shockingly. "Wow...."Gaara mumbled."This is going to be one **hell** of a year." He said with a smirk. Hinata just nodded while not taking her eyes off the fight. All the seniors just sat there eating their lunch as if nothings going on. "Maybe, just maybe...." Gaara mumbled. Hinata looked at him. "Uh..." He just blushed and shook his head. "Never mind!" He said. She just nodded and stared at the fight again. _'Maybe, just maybe.....all this violence....will bring us together.......'_ He thought to himself as he glanced down at Hinata and smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. _'Just maybe......'_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I'm happy! Lol. I LOVE YouTube and i love SasuHina! sooooooooo WHY NOT! lol. Sorry the fights are SO confusing to understand! But the one between Sakura and Ino was one of those 'silent' fights. A silent fight is that it's SO quiet and SO quick! That if you blinked you'd missed it! This happed in real life. This one girl was talking about this other girl so when she got out of class she saw her talking to this one guy. She came up right from between them from under neath fist flying up punching her in the face. The fight happened SO quickly! buuuuut YEA! That's where i got my inspiration from. R&R! PLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. AuthorsNote!

**(A/N: OKAAAAAY!!! I'm am SO sorry to say this but i wont be updating any of my stories for about.......SIX! months. :{{{ sad inoe. But my sis is going to SPAIN! and wont be back ti'll JUNE-JULY!!! I am utterly sorry, I HAVE been trying to update but i'also be making new stories and my sisters comp. has been acting up so updating a new story/chpt has been a hassle for me. I am UTTERLY sorry. Today is friday, jan 9, and my sis is leaving this 11, if people who are barely reading my stories i'm sorry to say that an update will not be coming. Maybe if my 'rents would get me my own, but that wont be happeneing any time soon. Once again, SORRY! GOMEN! and PADONAME!(Spelled wrong...) **

**- Moonlight-Shimmer.**

**:{**


	3. ItsComplicated

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen of YouTube.**

**Chpt.2**

**It's.....complicated.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Some say when you dream of the past.....it will give you nightmares......'_

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V:**

I just woken up to Marilyn Manson's version of tainted love and had a huge headache. I could not get to sleep at all, I just kept thinking of when Hinata and I first met and our first in counter. It was strange, at first I thought she was odd, but then again she thought I was too. I also dreamt about how Sasuke and I used to be......_friends._

* * *

**Flashback:**

_It was the morning right before school and I was getting my lunch ready, Kankaru and Temari were also getting ready as well. "Hold still Kankaru!" She kept yelling at him. "It doesn't even hurt!" She kept saying. Temari was always putting makeup on him trying to figure out which was best for her complexion. Suddenly the phone rang and I answered it._

_"Hello?" I said in my puberty going threw voice._

**"Hey Gaara." **_Said puberty going threw voice._

_"Oh, what's up Sasuke?" I asked._

**"Nothing much, but my mom's making me walk to school with that Uzamaki kid." **_He told me._

_"Really?.....that sucks." I told him_

**"I know. You want to still walk together as usual though?" **_He asked._

_"Sure, let me just ask Temari." I said._

**"Alright."**

_"Temari!" I yelled. "Can I walk with Sasuke today?" I asked her. Even though Sasuke and I have been friends for a long time Temari was always worried we'd get hurt just walking alone together, so __rarely__ would we be able to walk alone._

_"Not today Gaara, I need you to show my friends cousin around school, she's new this year." I just groaned and answered the phone._

_"Sorry Sasuke I can't, Temari's making me show around one of her dumb friend's cousins around." I said depressingly._

**"Wow....that must suck for you too."**_ He said. We both laughed._

_"Pretty much, I'll just see you there alright?" I asked._

**"Sure." **_And we then both hung up._

_Suddenly the doorbell rang while Temari yelled, screaming that they were early. She yelled at me to get the door. I groaned and went. I just opened the door and of course it was the awesome trio of Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and whatever the hell Tenten's last name was. But of course like I was informed earlier, there was a new recruit. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, She was kind of tiny, all covered up in black clothes, short indigo hair, and pearl like eyes. She had the style of the kinds of girls I like; let's see if she has the personality._

_"Well are you going to let us in, or stare at us all day?" Neji asked harshly, I glared at him. He was a smart jock kid. Was apart of the lacrosse team, football team, soccer team, and the high honors math team, and of course; he was captain of all of them. I really didn't like Neji, he was just to full of himself especially being the captain and only being a freshmen._

_"Neji...." Tenten quietly scolded. Tenten was Neji's secret girlfriend, he thought none of us knew but we all did. He didn't want anyone to know because he was kind of embarrassed that she was a bit of a tomboy and not a girly girl like all his ex's girl friends. The only reason there together is because she can actually put up with his cocky ass. Well, that's what I think._

_"Oh Neji! Why do you have to be so mean! Release that negative energy and bring in the positive! YOSH!!!" Lee yelled. Lee was a guy who was just overwhelmed with energy, he was actually the choreographer for the cheerleaders, colorguard, marching band, and drill team. He was your regular preppy friend._

_"Whatever." I said as they all walked in and sat on the couch. Temari came running down the stares. _

_"Hey you guys sorry!" Temari said as her and Kankaru ran down stairs. "Hinata!" Temari yelled as she hugged her. "You're so adorable!" Temari yelled as she shook the awkward girl. "Are you still...you know...." She mumbled lightly. Hinata just looked down and bit her lip. "Got it..." She said. "Well then! Let's go!" She yelled._

_Temari, Kankaru, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were all freshman's, and they would always walk me to school because it was on the way to the high school. "Well alright Hinata, behave at school, pay attention, and don't get in anyone's way." Neji told her. She just looked down and nodded. "Goodbye then." He said and left with Tenten and Lee following behind him._

_"Keep an eye on her." Temari told me. I just nodded. "Bye Hinata, and don't listen to Neji, you wont get in anyone's way." She told her. Hinata smiled lightly. I just stared at Hinata oddly; she's so quiet and depressing to be around...just my type._

_"So....Hinata...." Her head shot up._

_"Y-yes...." She mumbled. Her voice was little and soft. Not big and screechy._

_"You're new to this city, or just this school?" I asked her._

_"S-school." She said._

_"Oh....where did you go before?" I asked her._

_"Ho-home sch-schooling....." She told me. I nodded. No wonder, she was so shy._

_We just walked into the school gates awkwardly while people stared at us. I really didn't understand why until I turned around and noticed Hinata so close behind me as if she were hiding. I light blush just swept my face. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked. She just blushed and stepped off._

_"S-sorry...." She said. I just smiled._

_"It's alright." I told her. "So what are your classes?" I asked her. She just showed me her schedule my eyes widened. She stared at me oddly._

_"I-is there something wrong?" She asked me. I just zoned back in and shook my head with a blush._

_"No....It's just that some of them are my classes." I told her. Her mouth made and 'O' we just walked in an awkward silence. "So....what were you and Temari talking about....?" I asked her wanting to break the silence. She just stared at me and held onto the sleeves of her jacket. "Too personal....got it..." I said as I stuck my hands in my pocket._

_"I-it's not that...." She said. I just stared at her. "I-It's.......complicated." I was going to ask her what she meant but the bell rang and I just decided to let it die. Hinata and I had homeroom, P.E, science, elective, and lunch together. We both just walked into homeroom together and watched as all of the people's eyes were on us. I just told her to wait at the desk for the teacher as I went and sat down next to Sasuke._

_"So that's your sister's friend's cousin?" He asked me. I just nodded. "So...what's her name?" He asked me while staring at her. I was about to tell him when our teacher walked threw the door._

_"Hello students!" He said._

_"Hello Iruka-Sensei" We all said in unison._

_He just walked over to his desk and noticed Hinata standing there awkwardly. "Oh....hello there." He said with a smile. The kids in class laughed. "Children, this is our new student, Hinata Hyuuga." He told them. Everyone just sat there in awe._

_"Like Neji Hyuuga???" Some kids asked. She just put her hand to her mouth and nodded. Everyone was shocked._

_"But he's so hot! And your so.....__**not**__." A girl with pink hair stated with a few laughs from people behind her._

_I rolled my eyes; Sakura could be a real bitch at times. Sakura was the captain of the Cheerleading team and her best friend Ino was the co-captain of the team. Ino wasn't as bad as Sakura but can be wicked at times. Both girls kind of ruled the school, but mostly Sakura, Ino most of the time was just there._

_Ino was once a nice person, but that was in elementary school when her only friends were Shikamaru and Chouji. She was a bit of a tomboy, but by the end of fifth grade just a year before we headed into 6th grade which was also middle school, Sakura approached her and let's just say....She gave her an offer she couldn't refuse._

_But now Ino's just like Sakura, super girly, boy crazy, and bitchy as hell. Chouji still defends her though when people talk bad about her. Shikamaru says there's no use in it since he claims that she is so embarrassed of her past and that is why she never looks at either one of them in the eyes. Either way, she's just too troublesome to think of. But not to Chouji she isn't._

_Hinata just stood there looking as if she was on the verge of tears. "Riiiight...." Iruka said awkwardly. "Just sit next to Kiba, Hinata." She told her. She nodded. You could hear Kiba make a 'yes' sound. Hinata blushed as she sat next to him._

_"Hi!" He told her, she just smiled lightly_

_"H-Hi...." She said._

_"I'm Kiba Inzuka!" He told her. She nodded. "And don't listen to Sakura, your _**way!**_ Hotter then your cousin!" He said. She just laughed to herself with an unsure smile. He just blushed. "Sorry about that Hinata.....Hopefully we can be friends!" He said. She nodded._

_The bell rung and Hinata and I went our separate ways. "Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" Someone kept calling out. We both just turned around and it was Naruto. I just turned to Sasuke with a smirk. He just groaned._

_"He won't leave me alooooone." Sasuke said irritated._

_"He's in love with you." I told him. He glared at me._

_"You're not helping." He said._

_"Who said I was?" I told him._

_"Whatever, lets just keep up our pace and act like we can't hear him, alright?" He asked me._

_"Already ahead of you." I told him as I was already walking in a fast pace._

_"You jerk." He said as we both chuckled and smirked at one another._

_"You guys! Hold on!" We just kept laughing as we ran into class._

_Algebra and Social Studies had ended and we were now off to P.E. Sasuke and I just walked out of the locker rooms and stared at everyone. Shikamaru was just leaning against the bleachers with Chouji eating an energy bar. Shino just sat by himself while Kiba waited for Hinata outside of the girl's locker room. We all just walked over to them and just sat down and began to talk._

_"Man can you believe this! One more year until were in high school!" Kiba said amazed. We all just nodded. "Do you think we'll all still be friends?" He asked all of us. We all nodded, except for Shikamaru who just scoffed. We just stared at him strangely._

_"It's been told that once in 8th grade is when you figure out who your true friends are...." He told us._

_Kiba glared at Shikamaru. "You're so depressing!" He told him. Shikamaru shrugged. "Whoa!" Kiba said as his mouth dropped. We all just turned in his direction and all our mouths dropped. Hinata was standing in the doorway of the locker room. Her short black P.E shorts hugged her legs while her P.E shirt seemed rather tight on her. She just hugged on to her black jacket though that was unzipped._

_"H-Hinata...." I said quietly to myself._

_Suddenly Sakura and her crew which also included Naruto walked up to her. "What's the big idea?" Sakura yelled at her while wagging her finger in Hinata's face. Hinata just stared at her scared and confused. "Who do you think you are strolling into our school looking like __**that**__? It's disgusting." Sakura hissed._

_I swear on everything I hated that pink haired turd. Ino just stared at Sakura not saying anything while Naruto just ogled Sakura. "I-I'm sorry..." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"Bull! If you're really sorry..." Sakura paused with a smirk. "Then lick my shoe." She told her. Hinata stared at Sakura in shock._

_"Wh-what?" She asked her._

_"What, are-you-retarded?" Sakura asked in a slow voice. "If your sorry then lick my shoe, if not, then you're full of shit, just like your appearance." She said smirking. Ino rolled her eyes._

_"B-but I don't want to..." Hinata mumbled._

_"LICK IT!" She yelled as she raised her hand but Ino graved Sakura's wrist. Sakura's head snapped towards Ino. "_**What**_ do you _think_ your doing?!" Sakura yelled at her. Ino just swallowed hard._

_"Just leave her alone Sakura...She's new..." Ino told her. Sakura just stared at her with no emotion._

_"Oh....I'm sorry Ino....." She said with a sad expression. "You act like I __**care!?!**__" She said with a bitchy tone._

_Ino glared at Sakura. "Stop being so obnoxious Sakura, seriously!" Ino told her. "It's really getting on my nerves on how your so mean to people you don't even know." Ino told her. Sakura just rolled her eyes and yanked her fist away._

_"Don't forget Ino, I made you, and I can __**break**__ you in a second!" She said as she snapped her fingers and her and her others clones walked off._

_Ino just stood there by herself staring at Sakura walk away. Hinata just walked over to Ino. "Th-thank you..." Ino's head snapped towards Hinata with a look of anger in her eyes. Hinata cowered in her sight._

_"Don't thank me yet, you just opened up Pandora's Box new girl, and it won't close....ever." Ino said with a hardened stare._

_"I-I'm sorry...." Hinata said on the verge of tears. Ino's face softened as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulders._

_Ino sighed. "It's alright; I was getting pretty tired of her anyways...." She said with a reassuring smile. Hinata smiled as well. "C'mon, I'll help you clean up your face kay?" She said. Hinata nodded. "Oh, and I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino." She said._

_Hinata's face brightened. "I-I'm Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." She said smiling. They both just walked off to the bathrooms._

_Chouji looked over towards Shikamaru. "See, she's not troublesome.....she's still her, she's still Ino...." He said with a soft smile and blush._

_Shikamaru just shrugged. "I guess." He said._

_"That new girl sure is sensitive..." Sasuke commented. I just glanced at him._

_"I suppose, kind of quiet though." I told him._

_"I can tell.....But man, Ino really put down on Sakura." He said._

_"Well she deserved it." I said coolly._

_"Yea she did....but still, it's Sakura, you have to get used to it..." He said shaking his head._

_"Whatever man, I'm not going to discuss this with you, she gets what she gets." I told him._

_We both just stared at each other. We never really had opposite opinions before, so this was kind of weird. Why was he defending Sakura all of a sudden, did he like her? "Do you like Sakura?" I asked him. He stared at me with disgust._

_"Dude that's nasty." We both exchanged glances and smirked._

_"Alright, just checking." I told him. He nodded._

_"Do you like the new girl?" He asked me. I just stared at him._

_"Dude, she's so.....odd." I told him. He nodded._

_"He thinks you're odd." He said. I was a bit confused until I turned around and noticed Hinata behind me. She just stared at me with her mouth parted a bit and ran away from me. Sasuke laughed a bit. I just turned around and glared at him._

_"What the hell man!!!" I said pissed._

_"What? It was funny!" He said. I just shoved him hard that he fell. "What the fuck!" He yelled._

_"You stupid ass! That wasn't funny! That was cruel!" I told him. He just stood up in a defensive stance._

_"So! You act like you aren't!" He told me. I also got in a defensive position._

_"Who's saying I'm not! But that's fucked!" I told him._

_"I don't care!" He yelled._

_"Dude!!!" I yelled back. "You're no better then Sakura!" I told him._

_"Really!?! Then why are we even friends if I'm like her!" He said._

_"I was asking myself the same damn question!" I said._

_"Wow you talk to yourself? Loser!" He said._

_"At least I don't walk under my older brother's shadow!" He charged at me but Kiba, Shino, and Chouji graved him. "I don't need this crap!" I said and walked off._

_"See, were not even in 8th grade and we're already deciding who our friend are." Shikamaru said non-chalantly._

_"Shut it Nara!" Kiba said. Shikamaru shrugged._

_I went running out for Hinata trying to find her. I suddenly herd some muffled noises from a bush. "Hinata..." I said quietly as I walked over to the bush. I just peeked over and looked and saw Hinata's sleeves rolled up, a razor next to her and blood dripping from her wrists. My eyes widened. "Holy shit!" I yelled. "What are you doing?" I asked/yelled._

_"Releasing stress...."She mumbled as her gaze was dead and isolated. I stared at her shocked._

_"Well this isn't the way to do it!" I told her as I graved the razor that she had squeezed in her palm. I just chucked it. She jumped up automatically._

_"Why'd you do that?" She yelled at me._

_"You need help!" I told her._

_"So do you! Who gave you the right to talk about other behind there back?" She yelled. I was a bit taken back. "No one! Exactly! And you think __**I'm**__ odd! I don't stare at people 24'7 during P.E! And I also don't talk bad about them behind their backs!" She yelled at me._

_"It's...complicated." I mumbled._

_"What is?" She yelled. "You saying I'm odd? Or you staring at me?" She asked/demanded._

_"Both..." I told her. "I didn't mean to say you're odd. I __**like**__ odd, I just didn't know what else to say, and me staring at you, I was waiting for Sakura to do something stupid so I can protect you..." I told her honestly. She just stared at me._

_"I-I don't need you pr-protection..." She told me. "But...." I blushed as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Th-thank you f-for your concern..." She said with a smile. I was going to lean in for a real kiss, my __**first**__ kiss when Kiba jumped out from no where._

_"INO'S GETTING JUMPED!!!! INO'S GETTING JUMPED!!!!" He yelled._

_We looked at each other shocked. "What!?!" I yelled at Kiba. Kiba was talking to fast to understand. "Slow down breath!" I told him. He just breathed in and began to talk._

_"So after Hinata left and you went after her Sasuke stormed off and Sakura kept staring at Ino but Ino didn't see her! Then Sakura whispered to some of her cronies something and when we were walking out to lunch they jumped her!" He yelled._

_We stared at them shocked. "Did anyone get a tea---" Hinata ran off. "Hinata!!!" I yelled out. She kept running._

_"No! No one has! I'm going to go get Shikamaru and Chouji; they're still in the bathroom!" He said as he ran off._

_I just ran off into the field where a big crowd was hovering about. Suddenly I could hear screaming at it was Ino. She was crying, while I can hear laughing and punches being thrown as well. "Didn't I tell you Yamanaka? I can break you in a second!" I herd Sakura say. I just broke my way threw the crowd to see it. Ino was on the floor fetal position with blood running from her face while she tried to cover it. Sakura was such a fucking scared ass bitch! She wasn't even fighting! It was her friends that were!_

_Suddenly they all stopped and Ino moved her hands down as Sakura walked over to her. She kicked her over that Ino was lying on her back. Sakura lifted up her and stomped right on Ino's fa---Hinata? I just kept blinking. _"Where'd she come from?"_ I thought. She was on top of Ino with her arms over her head. Sakura's eyes burned with anger. "You stupid! Little--" Hinata threw Sakura's foot off her making Sakura fall back. "Ugh! Get her!" She yelled. Suddenly Chouji and Shikamaru both appeared in front of Hinata and Ino._

"_Okay Sakura, knock it off!" Chouji yelled at her._

"_You are so troublesome Sakura, do you like…not have a life?" Shikamaru asked._

_Sakura's face turned red with anger but suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Sasuke. "C'mon Sakura, they're not worth it....None of them are..." He said and glared at me. She just huffed and hissed at us as they left. Sasuke just turned and glanced at me. "I hope it was worth it." He said. I just glanced over at Shikamaru and Chouji kneeling down, helping up Ino, Kiba and Shino rubbing Hinata's arms, I just smiled and looked at him._

_"It was." I said with a smirk. He just scoffed as they walked away._

_The rest of year was like that. Sasuke and I didn't talk, he left to hang with Sakura and Naruto for the rest of seventh grade all the way into to 8th grade and so on. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji became friends again after that day. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had became closer. She was even there when Kiba got his very first puppy. And when Shino bought his very own spider farm. _

_Hinata and I became alot closer. I had actually got her to stop cutting, and when her scars had healed up enough to not be noticeable she began not wearing jackets. During 8th grade I had no classes with Sasuke and neither did Hinata, which was good, I wanted her as far away from him as possible. School was alot different without Sasuke, but then again it was alot better with Hinata. I guess they were right, when you loose some, you win some. And I will win Hinata over, no matter how long it takes._

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

I rubbed my temples while drinking tea for my headache. Who knew that meeting one girl could change my whole life, and who knew how scared I would be at seeing her cut. That was one thing I never want to see again, I **never** want to see her cry. And when the day comes that she does, and it's because of him, I know, I wont be able to control myself, but then again that's life and well life....Its'.....complicated.....

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: Ta'da! Sorry it isn't really long...but I tried, I thought it would be nice, kind of detail into their child hood lives, Sasuke and Gaara Besties!?! Shikamaru and Chouji without Ino!?! Shocking! lol. Buuut yea! Plz review! Cause I work REALLY hard on these! It is midnight and I have practice tomorrow, or today...whatever. And i have bags....lol. Buuuut yea! Plz review!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Music Equals Life

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen of YouTube.**

**Chpt.3**

**Music Equals Life**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'__Life without music is like a bird with no wings'- Angelo C._

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I just laid in my bed unable to sleep, tomorrow school will start and I wouldn't have any of my friends to be with. I thought that I'd at least have Kiba and Shino. But Kiba bad mouthed MS. Kureni one too many times and now is in school suspension. And to get back at Sakura, Kiba convinced Shino to put spiders in her locker. So he's suspended too.

I just looked at the clock. It blinked _2:00 A.M_ I just groaned as I graved my laptop and typed in YouTube. I just sat up a video, fixed my hair and began to record. "So, what do you do when all your closes friends are suspended from school, except one, and not to mention this new guy that's kind of trying to get into your life? Please tell me, because I can't sleep, and if I can't sleep then...No more YouTube videos." I said in a threating voice. "Well whatever, help me out YouTube people. Thanks." I said and shut my computer off. Hopefully they will no what to do for insomnia.

I just opened my drawer and pulled out some Aspirin P.M. My room just began to shake back and forth and my eyelids began to close, and the room went black. Suddenly there's a big buzzard noise going off and my eyes shoot up. And just looked at the alarm it blinked _7:15 A.M_ I groaned and hit it. I just shut my eyes again and drifted off to dreamland. Suddenly I felt my body being shaded furiously. My eyes shot up and Neji was staring at me. I almost screamed it was so scary!

"N-Neji-Nissan?" I said. I looked at the clock. _7:20 A.M_

"C'mon Hinata, wake up, we're getting a ride to school today." He told me. I just stared at him oddly. "What?" He asked.

"A r-ride? But we a-always walk with---"

"Temari, Kankaru, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, and recently Hanabi, I know!" He said. "But Temari and Kankaru got suspended, and Lee's sick because he at a spider because Naruto dared him." _Idiot. _"And Tenten's at the doctors." He told me.

"Wh-why's Tenten at the doct---"

"Don't ask questions!" He said defensively. I just stared at him oddly and nodded.

"And what about Gaara?" I asked him.

"Hanabi will walk with him." He said non-chalantly. I almost laughed.

"Wh-what? Why doesn't he just c-come with us?" I asked him.

"Because, the guy giving us a ride _**doesn't**_ like Gaara, _obviously_." He told me. I just stared at him strangely. What person doesn't like Gaara? Well actually scratch that, alot of people don't, but he's a nice person with a good heart. And the only people that don't like Gaara are the football team, basketball team, soccer team, lacrosse team, rugby team, water polo team, wrestling team, cheerleading team, and the spirit council. Actually now that I think about it, that _is_ alot of people...

"S-So who's giving u-us a r-ride?" I asked him.

"Sasuke." He said non-chalantly. My eyes widened. I had found out that Sasuke was kind of like Neji's apprentice, he followed under his footsteps since freshmen year and now he's the Co-captain of the lacrosse team, football team, soccer team, and the high honors math team. Just like Neji, except Neji's the _captain_ of all of them. And when Neji graduates from school Sasuke will become Captain of all of them leaving Naruto as the new Co-Captain.

"All ri-right then, let me ca-call Gaara a-and tell h-him th-then..." I said while walking over to the phone and calling him. The phone just rang as I twirled with the cord.

**"Hello?" Someone said.**

"Hi Temari, i-is Gaara h-home?" I asked.

**"Yea, hold on kay?" She said.**

You could hear her calling for Gaara on the other end. I just waited patiently while checking my YouTube. I read all the reviews. Alot just said to listen to music, something about helping to 'calm' the soul. I just shrugged and took out my new i-pod touch. Suddenly I herd someone pick up the phone.

**"Hello?" He said.**

I herd his voice and blushed. "H-hey Gaara, i-it's Hinata." I said.

**"Oh hey what's up?" He said.**

"U-um...I'm not going to be w-walking today..." I told him.

**"Really....oh, um okay......why...?" He asked me.**

"Neji a-and I a-are g-getting a r-ride." I told him.

**"A ride?" He asked.**

"Y-yea...I a-asked Neji i-if you c-could come b-but h-he said th-that the guy g-giving us a r-ride doesn't re-really..."

**"Like me?" He said.**

"Y-yea...." I said. He laughed.

**"It's alright, I'll just see you there, is Hanabi still coming over?" He asked.**

"Yea." I told him. He groaned. Hanabi had a _thing_ for Gaara, well actually more like a 'cling' for Gaara. "S-sorry, we'll come and dr-drop her off." I said. He just agrees and we hung up.

"Hurry up Hinata, Sasuke doesn't like waiting." He said as I graved my book bag and headed out. All three of us walked outside and I just stopped in awe. Sasuke had a black on black, tinted windows included as well as black tire rims, porch. Neji just walked over to Sasuke. "You brought the porch? I thought you were bringing the labrigine?" He asked.

"I was." He said with a shrug.

"Well how are the three of us going to fit in that two seater?" He asked him.

"We're not, Hinata and I are." My head just snapped towards him. Did I just hear him say---

"What? No Sasuke." Neji told him simply.

"C'mon Neji, it's the least I can do for her after getting most of her friends suspended." He said. "And don't worry, I wont touch her!" He said honestly. "Unless she wants me to." He mumbled the last part towards me with a sleek grin. Neji glared. "C'mon Neji, I'll bring the labrigine tomorrow, I'll even let you driiiive iiiit." He said waving around some keys.

Neji groaned. "Fine!" He said caving in. "But if I find out you touched her, then any chance you have of a good reputation and college applicant will go out the window." He said threatingly.

"Yes, Sir." He said. "Hinata." He said with a smile while opening the door. Neji glared at him. "Don't worry Neji!" Sasuke said while getting in the car. "She's in safe hands." He said while stepping on the pedal and swirled out of our lot while leaving tire marks. He laughed as he looked at his rear view mirror and looked at Neji's expression. "So Hinata..." He started off as he turned his head towards me and put his arm behind my seat. "How's life." He asked me simply.

"Fine..." I said while fiddling with my i-pod touch in my jacket.

"What's this?" He asked while taking out my i-pos and looking at it. "Can I see what's on it?" He asked.

"Wh-what about the r-road?" I asked him.

"I don't know what about it?" He asked as he took both his hands off the steering wheel and the car began to swerve. I just yelped as I put my hands on the wheel. He simply smirked. "Don't worry Hinata, it's called multitasking." He said while using one hand to drive and the other one to look threw my music.

"Ri-right..." I said while sitting back in my seat while blushing. He smirked.

"3Day grace, Evanescence, System of a down, Panic at the disco, Bullet for my Valentine, Slipknot, Good charlotte, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is..., Weeeek, Silverstein, Mayday Parade, There for tomorrow, Bayside, Boys like girls, Fall Out boy, Sick Puppies, Breath Carolina, The Cab, Four Year Strong, Cute is What We Aim For, All American Rejects, Regina Spektor, Simple plan, Korn, 3Oh!3, Alesana, VNV Nation, Head Automatica, Fiasco, Paramore, A Day To Remember, Dresden Dolls, Lincoln Park, Graven Images, Hollywood Undead, Mickey Avalon, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Charlotte Sometimes, Lily Allen, Jeremy Ashida, Bjork, Kimya Dawson, _Eminem_,and _Jefree Star_???" He stared at me at the last two.

I blushed. "I l-like his raps..." I told him innocently. "A-And Jefree Star m-makes me g-giggle". He smirked.

"Jefree Star is _really _nasty." He said.

"I kn-know, but he's h-honest." I said innocently. Jefree Star was as R rated as you can get.

"So far, your music is pretty emo." I stared at him shocked.

"EMO!?! What?!?!" I asked him shocked.

"Yea, most of these are emo."Whaaa, my girl doesn't love me! I wear my sister's jeans! Eyeliner! _Tacos_!!!" He said while laughing. I stared at him offensively.

"T-taco's aren't emo?" I told him.

"You haven't watched the emo kid video have you?" He asked me. I just shook my head. "Then you don't know." He said simply. "Let's take an emo test, shall we?" He asked me with a smile. I just sat there thinking about it.

"O-Only if I g-get to go th-threw your i-pod." I told him.

"Fine." He said and handed it to me. "You own more then 5 black shirts?" I blushed and looked down at my black shirt while nodding. "You like skinny jeans?" He asked.

"Wh-who doesn't?" I asked.

"True." He said. "You're listening to music right now." He turned at me with the smile." The radio counts." I just giggled and nodded. "You paint your nails black often." I stared at my nails, and nodded. "You own more then 300 hundred songs on your i-pod." He looked at me.

"I-its new." I told him.

"But you've already met the exceeded limit." He said simply.

"Fine, ma-mark it down." I told him annoyed.

"Like the color black?" He asked.

"I-it's up th-there." I told him.

"Hate most girly things?"

"**Sort of.**" I said with an awkward shrug.

"Have dyed your hair a dark color." I shook my head. I liked my hair color the way it was. "Sometimes like to be alone." He asked. I shrugged. "I'll take that as an occasionally, hate popular music." He asked.

"N-not popular mu-music, I-I just l-like u---"

"Underground music?" He asked. I nodded. "I do too." He said with a smile. "Keep hair in front of you fa---" He stopped and looked at my full bangs. "Alright then." He said with a smirk. "Give people evil stares?" He asked me.

"Isn't that your job?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Ha, you're _so_ funny." He said sarcastically. "Hate your parents." I just stared at the floor. He graved my hand. "I do too." He said. _"Well, I did..." _He thought to himself. "Life sucks for you?" He said.

"T-this w-week, yea." I said while we we're beginning to arrive on campus.

"Have been called emo?" I looked at him. He smirked. "Right. Complain alot?" I shook my head. "Really? Cause every gir---"

"I'm n-not like other g-girls." I said simply.

He just looked at me and tucked in his lips. "I can tell." He said while his eyes roamed my body. "And the last question, own a studded belt?" He asked while he parked. I just got out of the car and leaned over while lifting my shirt up a bit to show my belt.

"I-it's for s-safety uses."

"Safety uses?" He said a bit taken back.

"Yea, for r-random perverts like you." I said while smiling and closing the door. He just got out of the car and slammed the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me. I just laughed at walked off. "Wait my i-pod!" He said while walking up to me.

"I n-never g-got to go th-threw it." I said with a smile. He just walked over to me and cornered me onto a tree. My face just heated up as I felt my back rub against the bark of the tree and my feet were now on the roots that were popping from out of the ground. He just leaned into me. "Wh-what are you do-doin---" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." He said while he leaned in more. I just closed my eyes as my breathing slowed down a bit. I felt the heat off of his face radiating off onto my face. My face just got more heated.

"What's going on here?" I herd someone's voice demanded. The heat vanished and cold air filled in. My eyes just shot up to see Sasuke, now very far away from me glaring at someone that behind the tree. I just stood up and looked over. It was Gaara.

"Gaara?" I said surprisingly.

"Yea?" He said a bit annoyed. "So this is who gave _you_ a ride, where's Neji?" He asked me.

"Whoa, what are you, her mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Funny." Gaara said sarcastically. "Hey smart one, she doesn't have one." He said simply. I glanced over at Sasuke. His eyes widened but went back to a narrow look.

"Whatever, I don't need this. Give me my i-pod back later alright." He told me. I just nodded.

Gaara just graved my wrist and dragged me off with him. Sasuke smirked. I just waved bye to him. "G-Gaara." I said while we were walking. His grip on my wrist was really tight, getting tighter actually. "G-Gaara." I said again. I felt as though tears were going to burst from my eyes. "Gaara!" I yelled. He just stopped and looked at me oddly.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"M-my wrist....Y-Your hu-hurting m-me..." I said while I feel tears sliding down my face. He just froze and stared at me. He quickly released my wrist.

"H-Hinata....I'm so sorry..." He mumbled. I just rubbed my wrist. He just stared at me then took off running. I just looked around.

"Gaara...." I said to myself. "Ow..." I just kept rubbing my wrist. "Where'd you go?" I asked. I just felt so awkward. I was all by myself, with no one around.

I just walked around the campus heading to class, I felt so awkward without Temari, Kankaru, and Gaara. Temari always knew how to make me feel better, and Kankaru always knew how to make me laugh, and Gaara's always there for me. But now Temari and Kankaru are suspended, and Gaara went off and vanished! I then remembered I had Sasuke's i-pod, I just took it out of my jacket pocket and began to go threw it.

"August Burns Red, ATTACK ATTACK, Static lullaby, Suicide silence, Devil wears Prada, Escape The Fate, My Chemical Romance, Mindless Self Indulgence, The Cure, The Use, Greenday, Papa roach, Pandora's Box, 311, Scary kids Scaring Kids, Hellogoodbye, All time Low, We the Kings, Death cab for cutie, Never Shout Never, I set all my friends on fire(**A.K.A Calvary boy**), Kottonmouth, Moby, Incubus, Chiodos, All time low, Drowning Pool, Jacks Mannequinn, Nickelback, Framing Hanely, Bring Me the Horizon, AFI, Avenged Sevenfold, Taking Back Sunday, Marilyn Manson, Breath Carolina, Aiden, Foo Fighters, Red Hot chili peppers, Blink 182, Yoshihisa Hirano, Utada Hikaru,  Underoath, and_Hawthorne Heights_." I stared at it. He thought _I_ was emo, he's the one that listens to The most emo's band of them all!

I almost fainted when I saw the time I just ran to class as fast as I could. Ms. Anko was shutting the door but I just jumped threw it. The kids in there just stared at me oddly. Tobi, Deidra, Hidan, Sai, Sasori, and Kisame all applauded me. They all had signs that said **'10'** except Tobi he had **'01'** but then realized it was backward and switched it back to **'10'.**

I just bowed and looked around for an open seat. Gaara wasn't there, I was a bit upset. Suddenly I saw someone's hand waving in the air, It was Itachi. I just smiled and walked over there, Neji glared at us. "So where are your little friends." Itachi asked me when I sat down beside him. I just looked at him confused not really understanding what he was trying to get at. "I mean Kiba and Shino." He said.

"Oh...." I just nodded my head. "They g-got su-suspended." I told him. "I o-only get t-to see K-Kiba when sc-school l-let's out." I said. "In-house detention." I said. He just nodded.

"So, I saw you arrive with Sasuke..." He said slowly while taking out his notebook.

I just blushed a crimson red. "Well, h-he wa-was supposed to g-give Neji, Hanabi, a-and I a r-ride and e-ended up j-just giving---"

"You a ride instead?" He butted in. I nodded. "Sounds like Sasuke." He said. "Hinata, don't try and got to involved with Sasuke, kay?" He told me.

"Why...we're j-just fr---"

"Friends, that's what they all say, _at first _of course." He said as he began to flip threw his notebook. "Hinata, you're my friend, and Sasuke's my little brother, you getting involved with him...has the words _'not going to end well' _written all over them." He just stopped on a page graved his pencil and began to sketch. "If you would get involved with him, and he broke your heart, me wanting to invite you to family parties, events, and over to my house for a da--" He just coughed a bit. "To hang out at my house I mean, I just don't want to have bad blood between us." He said as he placed the notebook down. "You understand, right?" He asked me.

I just stared at him unsure of how to answer. "So y-you b-believe th-that if me a-and your br-brother ever got t-together, we'd n-never w-work out?" I asked him. He nodded. "A-and y-you believe h-he would b-break my _**heart**_." I asked him while I fiddled with my pen. He once again nodded. "S-so you th-think he's o-out o-of my le-league?" I asked as I began to nibble on the cap of my pen.

"Exac--Wait what? NO!" He yelled as the bell rang. "That's not what I'm saying at **all**!" He said as I packed up my backpack and headed to P.E "Hinata! Listen! you're out of _his_ league okay!" He said as he followed me to the locker rooms. I just stopped and looked at him. "Right, I'll wait." It took me about five minutes to dress and as soon as I walked out Itachi was by my side again. "It's just that my brothers not the most nicest guy out there okay, he's really un-merciless and not really considerate of others feelings." He told me.

I just smiled at Itachi. "I'm g-glad your co-concerned a-about my w-well being, b-but I'm not i-interested in Sasuke, h-he's cocky, f-full of himself, th-thinks he c-can g-get any g-girl he w-wants, and w-well, he's j-just not m-my type." I told him.

"Who's not your type?" Someone asked. We both turned around, it was Sai.

"No one." "Sasuke." Itachi and I exchanged looks. Why'd he have to say Sasuke!

"Sasuke? oh....Sasuke's known to be all girls type." Sai said.

"W-well I'm not l-like o-other g-girls." I told him. Sai just smiled and walked very close to me. His face went serious.

"I know Hinata, you're to different to be like other girls." He said with a smile. I just stared at him awkwardly. His face went back to serious. "Different is good Hinata, good." He said. I just smiled.

"I know." I said smiling.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist. My face burned up red as Axe body spray filled my nose. I just turned my head slowly, it was Sasuke. Itachi glared at him, Sai just stared, and Sasuke just smirked. "Hello Hinata, How are you?" He asked.

"F-Fine...." I said.

"Yes you are." He said in a seductive tone.

"Wow nice pick up line, **pathetic**." Itachi said. Sasuke glared. He released me from his grip. I just sighed in relief, that was the most awkward I've ever been in this whole school year so far. "Really now Sasuke, if your going to try and pick up on some girls." He pulled me close to him. "Pick up on some that _aren't_ out of your league." A red blush ran across of my face. **Second** most awkwardness moment of this school year so far.

Sasuke grimaced. "Last time I checked, Hinata was out of _your_ league." He said as he graved my wrist while Itachi still held onto the other one.

"And last time I checked, you're not her type." Itachi said.

"For the record, I'm every girl's type." Sasuke said. **(Some fan girl in the background "Hell yea you are!)**

"Well unfortunately, your not Hinata's, and plus, she's not like other girls." He said.

"Yea! She's different!" Sai piped in. We all just turned are attention to Sai. He just simply smiled. "If I may ask, Hinata; what **is** your type?" All three guys turned all there attention to me. I just graved my fingers and fiddled with them. "Hinata?" I just stared at them, very unsure what to say.

"W-well I guess i-it's someone wh-who i-is, sweet, c-caring--"

"Well I guess you're out Sasuke." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke snarled. "Continue."

"S-Someone who is a-ambitious, n-never gi-gives u-up, a-and always t-try's th-there hardest." I said with a smile.

"And looks don't count?" Sasuke asked.

"W-well...M-maybe j-just a little b-bit..." I said with an awkward expression. I never knew how shallow I was.

"Well then I guess you're out Itachi." Sauske said with a victorious smirk. Itachi merely glared at Sasuke.

"Oh like you should be talking." They just began to bicker back and forth. Sai just graved me by the wrist them not even really paying attention.

"So....who would you date if you had the chance?" He asked me. I just stared at him shocked.

"Wh-what...?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase. Who would you rather date?" He told me. He smiled. "Shino or Chouji." He asked as his face went serious.

I just stared at him. "U-Um….Shino." I said.

"Tobi or Deidra?" "T-Tobi." "Shikamaru or Lee?" "Sh-Shikamaru." "Neji or Kiba." K-KIBA!" "Naruto or Hidan?" "N-Naruto." "Sasori or Kisame?" "S-Sasori." Kankaru or...Me." "Um...y-you..." Said smirked. "Itachi or Sasuke?" I just stared at him.

"Huh?" I said.

"Itachi or Sasuke." He repeated. "It's not that hard." He said. I just stared at him unsure of how to answer it.

"U-um..." Suddenly I felt eyes piercing threw my body. I just slowly turned my head, it was Sasuke and Itachi. They were right behind me.

"So...." Itachi started off.

"Who are you going to choose?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ta'Da! lol. All these band/singers or my all time favorite! except Hawtorne Heights. I'm really not big on them. I'm watching Real world. C'mon people, cutting is serious, I know first hand. It's something you shouldn't do. Just listen to music to calm you down. That's the right thing to do. Well it's over now and now I'm watching "WAYNE'S WORLD!" Cha-cha-cha-chea! xD lol. Well yea, the next chpt will be up. Today is July 24, 2009. And the LAST DAY OF BAND CAMP! Woohoo! Ye-uuuh! I'm in colorguard! xD sooo yea. PLZ Review! It really motivates me big time! Sooo yeaaaaaaa "Galileo! Galileo! I'm just a little boy nobody loves me!"**

**xDDDDD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. AN

Hello everyone, yes i am **DEEPLY** sorry that i haven't been uploading ANY stories and i said i'd do it during thanksgiving break, and then winter break, i have been really busy this up in coming year! like my brother was in a serious car accident, my sister is pregnant, my other sister is graduating college and not to mention my dad is going to be getting knee surgury soon.

i had recently shecked my sisters laptop cause i had been working on a udate on my latest story **QueenOfYoutube** that i very proudly worked hard on. Yet she had boughten a new computer yet thankfully she kept the hard drive, sadly..she found no use for my stories and whalaa....they are GONE! );

and i try using my brother's computer to write stories but honestly i've been writing them on a laptop for so long its uncomfortable, because with the laptop you get privacy, noone has to see you while your just typing away happily, yes i know that is a pretty lame excuse but i have nothing else i could tell you, summer is coming up, im going to be done with school for the next 3 months in about 2 weeks, and in july band camp starts ONCE again, so stories WILL be coming slow, but i will MOST DEIFENTLY update this year!!! i promice(:

but **THANK YOU TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS WHO HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME! ):**

sorry for the long waiting-

_**Moonlight_Shimmer**_


	6. Return Of Haku!

**Queen of YouTube.**

**Chapter 4**

**Return of Haku.**

_"Go to sleep my little time bomb"- Atmosphere_

* * *

Hinata stood there unsure of what to do; Sasuke and Itachi's stares were becoming narrowed and hard. Sai merely sat on the floor beside her legs as a little child would when scared. Hinata stuttered and murmured a bit getting quiet flustered unsure of what to do, or what she has just gotten herself into.

"So..." Itachi started off (again).

"Who are you going to choose?" Sasuke asked once again.

Hinata took a deep breath in when she was suddenly tackled from behind making her loose balance causing her knees to go out and for her to face plant it into the ground.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I couldn't remember much about what happened but I just remember a lot of commotion. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by Sai, Sasuke, Itachi and...Haku! I shot up as Haku just stared at me with a bright smile. "Hina-Chan!" He yelled as he hugged me tightly. "You haven't changed a bit!" He said as we pulled apart. He picked me up and examined me up and down. "Oh you look simply gorgeous as usual!" He said with a smirk and a wink.

I let out a smile laugh with a side smile; it was so out of the ordinary to see Haku back in Japan. I examined him as well, His hair was a lot longer, reaching his lower torso, and he was a lot taller now then he was six years ago. He wore tight black skinny jeans that he sagged with a bullet like belt that hung around his waist, he wore a pierce the veil shirt with some old vintage creepers, and a my chemical romance bag. His porcelain skin radiated off the blackness of the clothes, and I could be wrong...but is he wearing eyeliner?

"Awwh, Hina-Chan I missed you SO much! My old school was such a drag!" He bellowed. It was then that I had remembered why I hadn't had seen Haku in such a long while, six years ago is when his step father decided to ship him off to boarding school in Europe where he had been living till I assume, now.

"H-Haku...What are y-you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh!" He said with a wide smile. "I dropped out of my old school and signed myself into this school! I am so glad I had talked to Hanabi in advanced to see what school you had chosen to go to! Or I'd be stuck somewhere in Kansas City in America!" He said with a laugh.

"Haku, I'm so glad to hear that but-"

"Who the HELL are you?" Sasuke said cutting into the conversation.

"I was about to ask the same thing..." Itachi added on.

"Uh?" Haku just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "So...Hina-Chan, who are these...young fellows...?" He said examining them.

"T-this is-" Cut off again.

"Sasuke""Itachi""Uchiha." They both glared at one another.

Haku let out a short laugh. "Well then...Hinata...How have you've been! I haven't seen you since our...wedding." He said with a wink.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison. I blushed deeply.

"Yup guys...Young Hina-Chan here, is off the market." He said with a smile as he put his arm around my waist. "We've been married for about...what is it darling...six years?" He said with a smile while pushing my hair aside. I let out a little giggle and nodded.

"Hinata, you're married? How? Since when?" Sai asked with curiosity.

W-well..." I was cut off.

"Let me tell the story..." Haku said with a smile. I nodded. "It all started off six years ago...when we were nine, right before I was sent to boarding school...

* * *

**Flash Back (Haku's P.O.V):**

_"No!" I yelled as I threw my mother's fancy dinner plate against a wall and ran out. I could hear them screaming out my name but I drowned it out with the sound of my tears streaming down my face. I made it to the Hyuuga manor and into the garden where I had knew Hinata to be. I, being the clumsy fool that I am, tripped over a rock and into the koi fish pond. I laid there with my face in the water while Hinata ran over pulling me out._

_"H-Haku!" She said in a worried tone. "Wh-what's wrong!" She asked in an out of breath voice. Back then Hinata was very small and pulling me out of the pond was quiet a work out for the young heiress. "Are you alright?" She asked as her breath went back to normal._

_I just looked at her and began to cry. "H-Hinata!" I said as I graved onto her. "M-my h-horrible step father i-is shipping me o-off to b-boarding school!" I bellowed while tears and snot ran down my face. Hinata's face swelled up in tears as well as she hugged me._

_"No! I-it's not f-fair!" She cried. "Y-You're my only friend!" I hugged her._

_"And y-your __**my**__ o-only friend!" I cried, "I-I don't w-want to l-leave you!" I said as I hugged her tight._

_"T-there has to b-be a w-way for you to st-stay!" She cried. _

_"I-I w-wish!" I said while wiping my tears. Suddenly an idea had popped into my head. "H-Hinata...will you marry me!" I asked with wide eyes._

_"W-what?..." She said rather confused._

_"Think about it Hinata!" I told her getting serious. "If we get married they wouldn't want to separate us then!" I said with wide eyes. She just sat there looking out into the distant. "So...Hinata...Will you marry me?" I said biting my lip. She just looked at me for awhile. She smiled and nodded. I shot up in excitement. "We have to do it today!"_

_"W-what? Why t-today?" She said wiping her nose._

_"They're shipping me off tomorrow!" I said with wide eyes. She stared at me._

_"Right! L-let's go!" And we were off._

* * *

**Half an hour later:**

_By then we were able to round up a white dress, a flower girl, a priest (Which was Neji by the way), and a bow tie. "So then...I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may...__**not**__ kiss the bride." He said in a serious tone. I just smiled awkwardly. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey! I said no kissing!" He said threatening._

_"Sorry Neji, but how can I not? She's my Hina-Chan now!" I said with a laugh. Hinata giggled._

_See, Hinata and I were only nine at that time, and Neji wasn't exactly__** legal**__ to marry us, and my parents didn't care what I said and told them about my marriage. Next day, I was shipped off without even the chance to say goodbye to my wife..._

* * *

**End of Flashback (Normal P.O.V):**

"And that's how Hina-Chan and I are married, legal or not, we still are...in our hearts that is..." He said with a smile. "So my Hina-Chan the question is...Have you been faithful to me these past six years?" He asked with a smirk.

Hinata laughed. "Of course I have been." She said with a wide smile. "Have you been faithful to me?" She said with a smile. Haku laughed and nodded.

"Well...so sorry to break up this little..._love_ fest but we have some un finished business." Itachi said graving a hold of Hinata. Haku looked at him oddly.

"Well then..." He said as he crossed his arms. "Hinata, I'm currently staying at my godfathers manor...You remember him right? Zabuza?" He said. Suddenly the whole gym went quiet and everyone's stares were on them.

"D-did you say...Zabuza..." Sai said a bit quiet.

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Yes? He's my godfather...practically one of my best friends...well... not more than Hinata of course." He said flashing his white grin. People had the look of fear on their face while looking at Haku. "What's the matter? Is something wrong about Zabuza?" He asked.

"Other than Zabuza is completely insane and was rumored to chop little kids up in his cellar while feeding their dead flesh to his dogs." Sasuke said oh so non-chalantly. Haku's mouth dropped and his face then turned stiff as his eyes narrowed.

"Are you FUCKING! Serious!" He said in a deathly tone. "Zabuza is the most nicest and** kindest** of people!" He said while raising his finger. "And if any one decides to talk about him in such a disrespectful manor then please excuse me while I cut their voice box out!" He said threatening.

"Hey...I'm just saying...I wouldn't want Hinata around such a..._freak_." **BAM!**

Sasuke was pressed against the gym wall while Haku held him up with his arm to his throat. "Say **one** more thing about my caretaker...and it **will **be your last." Haku said in a deep manor toned.

"W-what...Y-you going to c-cut me!" Sasuke said threw heavy breaths since the pressure around his throat was becoming rather...tight.

Haku smirked with a rather menacing gleam in his eye. "Well...that **is** the plan..." He said with a smirk as he flipped out a razor blade from his pocket. The room had gone quiet once more as all eyes were on them. Haku pressed the knife against Sasuke's cheekbone, "C'mon...make my day...Say one more thing." He said as his eyes widened.

Sasuke for the first time...was speechless. Haku smirked, "Just as I thought..." He said as he dropped Sasuke who hit the floor. Haku flipped his knife in a back into his pocket.

"Don't count me so short so soon..." Sasuke said as he got up and rushed Haku from behind. Haku smirked as he dodged this graving a hold onto Sasuke's arm flipping him backwards onto the ground with his arm twisted back.

"You must really peg me as a fool don't you Uchiha." He said with a smirk.

"H-Haku..." Hinata said with scared eyes. Haku's face softened as he let go of Sasuke.

"You're not worth my time." He said as he got up. "I'm sorry Hina-Chan...But you know how I get about Zabuza...just like how you get about...her..."He said not wanting to mention her name. Hinata gulped and nodded.

"I understand...Sasuke!" Hinata said in a serious tone. "A-apologize to Haku...immediately!" She said with great force. Sasuke stared at her shockingly.

"He just tried to break my arm!" He yelled.

"S-Sasuke...please..." She asked with serious eyes.

Sasuke sighed. ''Alright...Haku...I am...sorry..." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pocket.

Haku smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Sasuke." He said sweetly. "Well then Hina-Chan...Ima skip the rest of school and head over to Zabuza's, kay?" He said happily. Hinata giggled.

"Be safe!" She told him. He laughed.

"Always am." He said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sasuke and Itachi glared at him. "Take care my beautiful Hina-Chan...And maybe one day we'll get _really_ married." He said as he opened the door.

Hinata laughed. "We could only hope Haku...we could only hope." She said smiling. Haku smiled as he closed the door behind him. Suddenly the bell rang meaning P.E was over. Meaning the end of this very long day was almost here. Just two more periods and school was over for the day. Hinata headed into the lockers to change.

Sasuke and Itachi stood behind and watched her leave. Itachi let out a few chuckles while Sasuke rubbed his throat. He glared at Itachi. "What!" Sasuke said in a threatening tone. Itachi laughed more. "WHAT!" Sasuke bellowed out loud.

"You just got your ass handed to you by some wannabe girl look alike...you know that right?" Itachi said with a wide grin.

Sasuke glared. "Shut up." he mumbled.

"Looks like Sasuke has a boyfriend." he said in a sing song voice. 'And he made you his_ bitch_!" Itachi said while Sai was singing in the background "Sasuke has a boyfriend, Sasuke has a boyfriend!"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up!" He yelled and ran into the lockers.

Itachi and Sai laughed. "Sai...I feel as though this year will be...interesting..." He said with a smirk.

"As do I...As do I..." They both smiled at one another and headed into the lockers.

* * *

**(A/N: TA'DAAAA! AN UPDATE! hahah, YES! I told you all I would be ;) hahaha, really am sorry it took so long, I truly am...because my ORIGINAL chapter was ALOT better, but oh well what can I do right? Haha, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. For the record I LOVE Haku! I had the biggest crush on him EVER when I was 13! lol. But beside the point! Review! Please! I love them! And THANK YOU FOR ALL MY FANS THAT STOOK WITH ME AND SUPPORTED ME!)**


End file.
